Para toda la Vida
by Mari White Andley
Summary: Terry y Candy descubren sus sentimientos en el San Pablo, esta es una historia llena de romance, emoción, pero por sobre todo mucha alegría, muchas sorpresas le esperan a Candy, al lado de su adorado Terry, ¿Podra la vida ser justa por fin con ella?.
1. Chapter 1

_**PARA TODA LA VIDA**_

_**Capítulo I**_

Terry y Candy descubren sus sentimientos en el San Pablo, esta es una historia llena de romance, emoción, pero por sobre todo mucha alegría, se basa en muchos diálogos sin la intervención continua del narrador.

La siguiente historia se sitúa días después de la visita a Escocia, Candy sigue molesta con Terry, pero está historia dará unos giros inesperados.

-Buenos días señoritas

-Buenos días hermana Grey –Respondieron las alumnas de la clase de la hermana Margaret.

-Pueden sentarse; esta mañana llego a mí una carta procedente de nuestros superiores, la carta en parte decía que se están implementando métodos nuevos para mejorar el rendimiento académico de cada uno de nuestros alumnos, por tal motivo se ha decido que los alumnos de último año deben presentar un proyecto significativo que beneficie a nuestra institución, dicho proyecto se realizara en parejas, hombre y mujer…

-Que..?...No puede ser..!...Con un Hombre!..-Cómo?!

-Señoritas silencio por favor, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esta ideología, pero tengo que cumplir órdenes, la carta explica que esto los hará ser más sociables y les permitirá conocer también ciertos aspectos de la nobleza que son desconocidos para las señoritas. De todas formas para evitar problemas yo me encargue de formar las parejas presten atención: -Señorita Annie Britter con el joven Archivald Cornwell, Patricia O'Brien con Alistear Cornwell, Candice White Andrey con Terrence Grandchester

-_Maldición_ –Pensó Candy –_Ahora me tocara con Terry, será más difícil superar todo lo que me está pasando desde la vuelta de Escocia si tengo que verlo a cada rato del día, Uffss no sé qué pasa por mi cabeza no quiero admitir que me gusta…pero tampoco puedo negarlo…_

-Y finalmente por arreglo especial Eliza Leegan con Niel Leegan.

-_No puede ser a la huérfana la tocara con Terry, ahora sí que me va a costar más quitarla del medio, tengo que idear algo rápido, no va a ser sencillo, y ahora que lo pienso bien desde de la vuelta de escocia no he visto a Terry por ningún lado_- Pensaba Eliza

-Señoritas las clases han terminado por hoy, mañana tendrán todo el día para reunirse con sus compañeros, pueden retirarse.

-Si…!..Me toco con Archie – Ni que lo digas a mí con Stear

-Por lo menos ustedes están contentas a mí me tocó con Terry

-Candy no te entiendo, ¿Por qué están tan molesta con el sí en Escocia hasta pasaste una noche en casa de él?

-Shhiii..!..Annie baja la voz o podrán oírte

-Lo siento

-Lo odio porque es un mocoso, engreído, borracho, pretencioso, desgraciado, bru..

-Vaya el dueño de todas esas virtudes te debe traer loca, no?

-Terry- Gritaron las tres chicas al unisono

-¿QUE BUSCAS POR AQUÍ?

-Busco a mi pecosa compañera, la has visto..?

-Tarado

-Vaya nunca crei escuchar tantos insultos de la boca de una señorita

-No deberías de estar en tu habitación

-No - dijo con total despreocupación –tengo permiso de hablar con mi compañera

-En tus sueños Grandchester, ni loca pienso trabajar contigo

-Si no lo haces reprobaras, y lo mejor de esto es que no puedes cambiar de compañero a menos que sea un caso extremadamente especial

-Perdon que interrumpa - dijo Patty –Candy lo que el dice es cierto, no puedes cambiar de compañero y si no presentas reprobaras.

-Maldición – dijo Candy casi que para ella misma, luego sin que nadie lo esperara una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro- si estas TAN INTERESADO en trabajar conmigo, me sacrifico.

-Interesado, para nada pecosa, espero que no seas tan inocente como para comprender mis intenciones contigo- y dicho esto soltó una larga carcajada y se alejó.

-Dios! Como lo odio

-Creo que nunca los entenderé a ustedes dos- dijo Annie luego de dar un larga suspiro- mejor nos vamos a dormir mañana será un largo día.

_-"Espero que no seas tan inocente como para comprender mis intenciones contigo" –que significara eso _– Pensaba Candy mientras observaba el cielo estrellado desde su balcón.

-Baaahhh…Me da igual, no pienso trabajar con ese mocoso engreído

-Pensando en mí pecosa

-¿Terry desde cuando estabas allí? – Dijo Candy

Terry se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol frente a ella, con su característica sonrisa de medio lado que era capaz de derretir a cualquier chica, pero este no era el caso.

-Candy me gustaría hablar contigo

-Pues que pena pss…Yo no quiero hablar contigo

-Aunque no lo quieras me vas a escuchar- Y dicho esto salto del árbol cayendo con mucha facilidad en el balcón de Candy.

-Terry eres un atrevido -

-Shiiiss –Terry la atrajo con su cuerpo dentro de la habitación y apago la luz.

-Candy –toc toc-Candy

-¿Si dime Patty?

-Creí escuchar ruidos

-Si era yo, disculpa pero tuve una pesadilla

-Ooh! Candy, pero estas mejor?

-Si amiga Gracias por preocuparte

-De nada, sueña con Terry, tal vez asi te tranquilices

-Patty…!

-Jajajaja adiós Candy, Buenas Noches

-Si adiós Patty

-Jajajajajaja, que te parece no necesitas soñar conmigo me tienes aquí al frente, que te parece si me cuentas sobre esa pesadilla

-Garrar, Terry te voy a atrapar

-Jajajajajaja….Aayy….

-Te tengo (Ambos cayeron en el suelo, claro Terry jalo algunos cobertores para amortiguar el golpe, pero no contaba con que Candy caería encima de él, haciendo la situación un poco tensa).

-Si ya me tienes, Jajajaja, Candy ya que no estas enojada conmigo, me gustaría invitarte a salir…tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-Ahh…No abuses de tu suerte Grandchester; además son las doce, no crees que es una hora poco decorosa para invitar a una dama a salir

-¿Dama? ¿Dónde está la dama?

-Lárgate Terruce

-Oye Candy lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte, no he venido a pelear enserio, pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo

-_He oído bien, el Gran Terry Grandchester me está pidiendo disculpas, tal vez sea importante lo que me va a decir_- Pensó Candy –

-Terry dame unos minutos para cambiarme, nos vemos en la segunda colina de pony.

-De acuerdo Candy allá te espero.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II**_

-De acuerdo Candy allá te espero.

-Ya estoy aquí, para que querías verme.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche

-Cómo?

-Uujuumm – Se aclaró un poco la garganta – Candice te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas

-¿? –Candy seguía sin entender

-Por lo del beso en escocia fui un joven inmaduro y engreído, creí que si imponía mis sentimientos en ti, todo terminaría mejor, lo siento además de que nunca debí devolverte el golpe eso jamás me lo perdonare, haber levantado mi mano contra una dama

-Terruce –_Dios que lindo suena mi nombre en su boca, pensó Terry_ – No hay nada que perdonar por mí ya todo estaba olvidado

-Candy eres demasiado buena, y no lo digo por cómo eres conmigo, nunca ves malicia en las personas, debes ser más cuidadosa.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

-Que hermosa noche no lo crees?

-Hermosa

-Sabes Terry me gustaría ir de picnic algún día, tú me llevarías, dudo mucho que el tío abuelo me lleve… - Saco su lengua solo como ella sabe hacerlo- …Cuando conocí a Albert era una noche tan bella como esta, el me salvo de casi morir ahogada es por eso que le debo la vida a él.

Terry escuchaba embelesado como Candy le contaba detalles de su vida en el hogar de Pony, con el Albert, con sus primos, definitivamente le encantaba escuchar a esa pecosa.

-Terry-

-Mmmm

-Me besarías otra vez

-_Como estaba escuchando bien Candy le pedía que la besara- _Me estas pidiendo un beso pecosa?

-No me malinterpretes es que quiero comprobar algo

-Bueno yo me sacrifico por el bien de la ciencia

Sus miradas quedaron fijas, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, el momento era perfecto, la noche, la luna, las estrellas, ambos se perdían en sus miradas azul y verde se encontraban de una manera tan llamativa que casi querían explotar, Terry se acercó muy lento no quería asustarla.

-Te he dicho que me encantan tus pecas

-No pero ya lo sabia

-Chiquilla pretenciosa, me gusta cómo se van oscureciendo tus labios a mi cercanía

-Me gusta el matiz de tus ojos

Terry estaba deseoso de cortar esa distancia que los separaba, primero creo un roce entre sus labios, mientras lentamente ponía su mano en la cabeza de ella, la fue acercando, hasta que por fin pudo romper esa distancia que los separaba, sus besos eran lentos y precisos, pero Candy pudo notar que iban cargados de mucho sentimiento, un sentimiento que era un poco lejano a ella AMOR, no cualquier amor ese amor juvenil, que acompaña a la adolescencia, ese que te llena por dentro y te hace sentir vivo, quiso demostrarle cuán importante era el para ella, hizo el beso más demandante, Terry con su lengua pidió permiso para entra dentro de su boca, a lo cual Candy no puso reparos, Terry inconscientemente llevo su mano hasta la espalda de la rubia quiso bajar más, pero escucho un leve gemido de parte de ella, supo que era el momento de parar, posiblemente después se la haría imposible. Lentamente se fue separando de ella y una vez que sus frentes quedaron unidas, los se miraron fijamente y sin que nadie lo hubiera planeado dijeron al unísono una frase que ni ellos mismos creerían decirla a la persona que tenían al frente: TE AMO.

-Toc Toc

-Mmmm

-Toc Toc, Candy despierta

-Ya voy Patty, Pasa, Annie amiga pasa

-Candy todavía estas en pijama

-Relájate Patty hoy es día de descanso

-Pero Candy, tienes que hablar con tu compañero- Expuso Annie- O es que acaso ya hablaste anoche con el- Le dijo esto con una mirada burlona, la piel de Candy se erizo y se puso roja al instante

-Lo sabía! – Exclamo Patty por lo bajo – Candy cuéntanos como te fue? –Le dijo en suplica

-Chicas me apenan, Terry solo quería hablar conmigo eso es todo y luego pss una cosa llevo a la otra y pss

-Ya habla! –Gritaron

-Bueno pss me beso...

-Que!

-Cómo fue?!

-Patty como preguntas eso, no es de damas, mi madre siempre lo dice

-Ay ya Annie no seas tan aguafiestas, es solo una pregunta, pero ya Candy cuéntanos

-Bueno está bien, recuerden que no deben decir nada, fue tan lindo, fuimos a la segunda colina de Pony y el me pidió perdón por el bes...por algo que paso en Escocia y luego nos quedamos viendo las estrellas, cuando le propuse un experimento, jejejeje, y entonces le pedí un beso, el me susurro tantas cosas lindas al oído, en un solo beso me transmitió todo el amor que jamás imagine que alguien podría tener por mí.

-Aaahhhh! -Suspiraron Annie y Patty al unísono -_Ojala que cuando Stear me bese sea así_ -Pensó Patty

-Buenos días damas

-TERRY...!

-Que haces aquí?

-Es que no puedo venir a visitar a mi novia a su cuarto

-Ese no es el punto pero las hermanas no deben verte aquí

-Y eso te importa...?

-En realidad no..

-Y bien..?

-Lo que pasa es que hoy amanecí muy contenta y no quiero tener problemas que me eviten salir el próximo quinto domingo ves...

-En eso tienes razón pecosa, pero entes de irme cierra los ojos

-Para que...?

-Vamos ciérralos

-Está bien

-Te tengo un regalo

-En serio que es...?

-Candy por dios cierra los ojos...No los abras por nada

-Pero es que quiero ver

-Candy!

Annie y Patty veían divertidas esta escena que estaban montando los dos rebeldes del San Pablo, jamás creyeron ver a Terry jugar de esa manera con alguien y Candy tenía una sonrisa muy diferente ese día, no lo que le dedicaba a todos esta era especial, solo de Terry.

-Y a puedes abrir los ojos (Terry sostenía en sus manos una pequeña caja muy hermosa, decorada muy delicadamente con un bello lazo verde)

-Dios...!..Que collar más hermoso, Terry...Te pasaste, no puedo recibirlo, te ha de haber costado una fortuna.

-Mmmm posiblemente, porque por primera vez lo compre con mi propio dinero, pero sabes que...?..Jamás me había sentido tan feliz gastando mi dinero, Candy este collar tiene un diamante verde único en su clase igual a tus ojos, igual a ti, acéptalo por favor, es símbolo de mi amor por ti...

-Ooohhh Terry...Gracias...Gracias.

Candy beso disimuladamente la mejilla de Terry en señal de agradecimiento y por respeto a sus amigas.

-Bueno pecosa me voy, nos vemos más tarde donde mismo...?

-Allí estaré...

-Por dios Candy Terry es tan lindo contigo

-Si Annie mira qué lindo collar…

-Aaahhhh

Detrás de la puerta de Candy

-Eliza escuchaste eso…?

-Claro que lo escuche…Esa Candy se va a hundir junto con el engreído de Grandchester

-Vaya sí que eres mala, y dime como piensas hacerlo…?

-Recuerdas que te conté que Patty tiene algo asi como un buzón secreto

-Sí...

-Bueno esto es lo que haremos

(Eliza conto a Luisa cada detallada parte de su plan, según ella haría que Terry y Candy se encontraran en los establos a la media noche con carácter de urgencia, luego ella y luisa de encargarían de avisar a las hermanas).

-Candy mira lo que estaba en mi buzón –Dijo Patty riendo pícaramente

-Oh no Patty no tienes que mostrarme tus cartas

-Pero Candy es que esta es para ti

-Para mí…?

-Ujumm

-Dejame ver

_Candy:_

_Te espero en el establo a la medianoche, _

_Tengo que hablar contigo urgente._

_PD: Rompe esta nota apenas la leas_

_Terry_

-Qué raro para que querrá verme Terry en el establo a esa hora, bueno pero si dice que es urgente….iré

-Candy yo no lo veo bien, pero bueno ten mucho cuidado, y mira hablando de Terry allí viene, adiós Candy

-Adiós Patty

-Hola mi pecosa, una pregunta tengo cara que ogro que cada que me acerco tus amigas se espantan…?

-Terry por dios claro que no, solo que saben que nuestro tiempo es limitado por tanto tratan de dejarnos solos el mayor tiempo posible.

-Aaahh..Ya veo…Entonces cada vez me agradan mas

-Jajajaja...Terry no tienes remedio.

-Por cierto, Candy te traje algo, Terry si es otro regalo como el de esta mañana me temo que voy a tener que rechazarlo, no es justo que estés gastando todo tu dinero en mí.

-No te preocupes pecosa es solo en pastelillo.

-Un pastel, dámelo, dámelo…

-Jajajajaja…si serás golosa.

-Terry…-Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero-

-Tranquila mi tarzan pecosa es solo un juego toma

-Ay…!..Que cajita más linda

-Mira dentro

Candy vio que dentro estaba una pequeña nota:

Mi pecosa:

No seé queé has hecho conmigo

Pero desde el momento que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti…

No sé si es muy rápido expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti,

Pero igual lo hare:

TE AMO

Siempre tuyo Terruce.

-Candy te pasa algo, di algo

-Terry –Dijo con los ojos hechos agua-Te amo, Te amo, Te amo…

Dicho esto se le tiro encima, besándolo profundamente, Terry agradeció este gesto por parte de su novia y sin más fue acercando aún más a sus labios, cuidando de no asustarla porque a pesar de todo él sabía que Candy era inexperta en todo esto. Cuando el aire empezó a faltar poco a poco se fueron retirando, y una vez separados unieron sus frentes y se dedicaron la más tierna de las miradas.

-Mi muchas gracias amor –Se separó y le dio un gran mordisco a su pastelillo –Su nariz quedo llena de crema

-Jajajaja Candy mira cómo te ensuciaste, déjame te limpio….Jajajaja

-Terry no te rías, oye sabes esta letra es diferente a la de tu otra nota, y hablando de eso para que quieres verme hoy en la noche

-Yo…?..Se me olvidaba por eso quería verte, yo creía que tú eras la que querías verme...

-Pero recibí esta nota tuya:

_Candy:_

_Te espero en el establo a la medianoche, _

_Tengo que hablar contigo urgente._

_PD: Rompe esta nota apenas la leas_

_Terry_

-Candy esta no es mi letra, además yo recibí casi la misma nota

_Terry: _

_Te espero en el establo a la medianoche, _

_Tengo que hablar contigo urgente._

_PD: Rompe esta nota apenas la leas_

_Candy_

_-_Dios Terry quien nos abra enviado esto

-No estoy seguro pero creo saber quién fue espérame en el salón de visitas, reuniré a tus primos.

-ok….Terry

-Mmmm

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo Candy, pero vete rápido, no quiero que te vean ok…busca a las chicas.

-ok

En el salón de visitas.

-Jóvenes tienen medio hora

-Si hermana Grey

-Muy bien que pasa, para que nos reunieron

-Archie no te alteres

-Déjame en paz Stear

-Archie alguien quiso tendernos una trampa a Terry y a mi

-Como…? Candy te dije que andar con Terry no te traería nada bueno

-Archie basta –Candy levanto la voz –Disculpa, disculpa Archie eres mi primo y te quiero, pero debes comprender que Terry ahora es mi "novio" y creo que vas a tener que aceptarlo te guste o no

-Lo siento Candy

-Bien, me das un abrazo…vamos…Archie

-Está bien no te puedo negar nada…más te vale que la cuides Grandchester

-Bien –Hablo Terry ignorando por completo a Archie- Volviendo al tema inicial por el cual los hemos hecho venir les explico, Candy y yo recibimos que notas que hacían creer que nos las habíamos enviado el uno al otro, Patty está al tanto de esto, bueno cuando fui a ver a Candy durante el tiempo libre nos percatamos de esto –Terry mostro la nota que había sido enviada a él y un papel donde anoto una dirección con su letra, eran muy distintas- lo ven las letras son distintas

-Recuerdo haber visto esta letra….Mmmm si claro es de Eliza… No Archie…?

-Haber…Si es de ella

-Eliza nunca se va a cansar de molestarte Candy

-Lo se Annie

-Tiene que recibir su merecido, a que hablar con la Grey

-Archie como es eso de la Grey

-Jajajaja, es que asi la decimos los chicos sin que ella se entere Candy

-No juegues

-Tu primito tiene razón Candy

-Terry no me digas que tú también

-Jajajajajaja –Rieron todos al golpe

-Pero hablando enserio que harán…? –Pregunto Patty

-Yo me hare cargo de esto – dijo Terry.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III**_

-Duque su hijo desea verlo

_-Terruce...?...para que querrá verme… Seguro esta en otro lío...como quisiera que por una vez viniera a visitarme solo para saber cómo estoy, por lo menos...Mmmm. Eso sería casi imposible...-Pensó el duque_

-Dile que pase.

-Buenas tardes papá

-Vaya solo me dices papá cuando necesitas algo de mí, que paso esta vez Terruce...?

-Esta vez no vine a pedirte ayuda para mí, veraz ayer paso algo muy extraño...-Terry le relato toda la historia a su padre con lujo de detalles, para cuando termino el duque tenia una mirada indescifrable, ¿que estaría pensando? ¿Lo ayudaría? Terry quería saber ya cuál era la respuesta del duque.

-Debo suponer que tú quieres que vaya a hablar con la directora, para que investigue al responsable de esto que según tú ya sabes quién es y lo castiguen cierto...?

-No es tanto por el castigo padre, es que...Candy es una chica alegre, vivaz, revoltosa, entrometida, pecosa -Dijo esto con un tono de voz diferente, de amor pensó el duque- En fin es una digna dama no merece ser tachada de lo peor...

-Cuál es el nombre de la señorita...?

-Candice...Candice White Andrew

-Andrew...Mmmm es una Andrew he escuchado que la Sra. Elroy tiene un carácter muy fuerte.

-Sobre todo con Candice

-Por qué...?

-Terry trago grueso -Papá es que Candice fue adoptada por el tío abuelo William hace unos años, y pocos en su familia la aceptan.

-Entiendo...Marcos...!

-Me llamo señor

-Cancela mis reuniones por esta tarde tengo un asunto de suma importancia que resolver, vamos Terruce.

-Duque como siempre es un honor recibirlo aquí en nuestro colegio

-Muchas gracias directora, traje un pequeño donativo para el colegio

-Dios lo bendiga, pero dígame que lo trae por aquí

-A ocurrido un inconveniente con mi hijo y otra señorita, pero para estar más seguro de lo que voy a decir, necesito primero ver a la señorita Leegan.

-Me gustaría estar al tanto de la situación para arreglar todo; hermana Margaret por favor haga venir a la señorita Eliza Leegan.

(Después de un rato)

-Toc

-Adelante

-Buenos días hermana, me mando usted llamar

-Si Eliza, el duque de Grandchester desea verte

-Buenos días duque

-Señorita Leegan

-Por favor llámeme Eliza

-Muy bien, sabe que me comentaron que usted es una buena amiga de mi hijo Terry y dentro de poco hare una pequeña recepción en mi casa en honor a él, por tanto me gustaría que fuera tan amable de escribirme sus datos completos, para asi estar al pendiente de usted.

-Para mí es todo un honor señor

(Eliza escribió todo con suma prontitud y lo entrego al duque, Terry que había observado todo desde un principio, no hizo más que reír para sus adentros de la forma en que la engaño su padre).

-Eliza puedes retirarte

-Gracias hermana (así de rápido como llego se fue, estaba ansiosa por contarle todo a sus amigas).

-Hermana Margaret...?

-Dígame duque

-Por favor haga venir a la señorita Candice White Andrew

-Enseguida duque.

(El duque explico con lujo de detalles la situación que se estaba presentando con Candy y Terry y mostro las notas a la directora comparando las letras con la nota que Eliza acababa de escribir).

-Debo decir que al principio no estaba convencida de la historia pero luego de ver las notas no me queda duda de que son idénticas.

-Toc Toc

-Adelante

-Hermana Grey buenos días

-Buenos días señorita White, voy a ir al punto el duque de Grandchester se encuentra aquí para solucionar un malentendido ocurrido con usted y el joven Grandchester acerca de unas notas.

-Hermana estoy al tanto de que las notas fueron enviadas por otra persona a nosotros, de lo que no estoy segura es de quien las envió.

-No se preocupe nosotros ya sabemos quién fue...La señorita Leegan...Pero no se preocupe más tarde tomaremos cartas en el asunto. Mientras tanto el duque desea hablar personalmente con usted, con permiso.

-Terruce puedes dejarnos solos a Candy y a mí...

-Candy...?

-Tranquilo Terry

-Mmmm, estaré afuera

-Señorita Candice debo comprender que Eliza es parte de su familia no...?

-Asi es duque

-Por favor dígame Richard, ahora explíqueme como es que alguien de su propia familia planea hacerle daño...

-Lo que pasa es que Eliza nunca me ha aceptado por el hecho de que yo soy adoptada.

-Debo entender que para tu familia eso es una deshonra..?

-En parte pero no toda mi familia opina eso...Por ejemplo el Abuelo William quien me adopto ha sido muy bueno conmigo y aunque no lo conozco siento que me quiere tanto como yo a él, también tengo unos excelentes primos Stear y Archie, y tenía otro primo pero murió hace algún tiempo, se llamaba Anthony, pero a pesar de todo soy muy feliz.

-Comprendo, ahora mi pregunta es: que castigo desea usted que se le dé a la señorita Leegan...?

-Oh no ninguno

-Ninguno?

-Claro por qué no pasó nada

-Señorita pero si sus planes hubiese llevado a cabo su reputación, la de mi hijo y la el colegio estarían manchada, algún castigo merece

-Yo no lo considero necesario, pero lo que ustedes decidan yo no me opondré.

_-Terry tiene razón esta niña tiene un corazón muy puro, y piensa más en los demás que en ella misma -Pensó el duque_

-Señorita tengo entendido que mañana es su día libre, piensa ir a algún lado...?

-La verdad es que no, como la tía Elroy nunca pide por mí, paso los días aquí en el colegio...-Candy hizo su clásica mueca cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua

-Entiendo, no te gustaría ir con Terry y conmigo a nuestra villa fuera de Londres por el fin de semana..?

-En serio...eso sería maravilloso...!

-Bien Dejame hablar con Terry y con la hermana Grey, por favor ve a recoger tus cosas, mando por ti en unos minutos.

-Seguro..!...Con permiso

-Toc toc

-Padre me dijo Candy, digo la señorita Candice que querías verme

-Hijo invite a Candy a pasar unos días en nuestra villa a las afueras de la ciudad, con nosotros, claro si quieres ir.

-Ella que dijo..?

-Pss estaba muy emocionada de no tener que pasar otro domingo aquí encerrada

-Bien pero...

-No te preocupes la duquesa no estará

-De acuerdo, entonces voy por Candy

-Bien, mientras yo voy a hablar con la hermana Grey para irnos de inmediato.

Esa misma tarde el duque, Terry y Candy partieron a la lujosa villa de los Grandchester, y a pesar de que Candy había visto muchas veces los lujos de los que disfrutaban los Andrew, los Grandchester eran clase a parte.

-Terry mira que lago más lindo… Mira los cisnes... Mira los caballos

Terry sentía una especie de tranquilidad que no espero sentir nunca y por extraño que le pareciera esa tranquilidad se la estaba ofreciendo esa pecosa revoltosa.

La voz del duque lo saco de su ensoñación.

-Hemos llegado

-Tan rápido..?

-Vamos Candy, no pensabas pasar todo el día viajando…O sí..?

-No pero me gustaba el paisaje- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero

-No se preocupe señorita aquí en la villa podrá ver muchas cosas impresionantes

-En serio duque…?

-Así es…Pero por favor dejemos de formalidades dígame Richard

-Que bien..!...Entonces por favor dígame Candy

-Muy bien Terry muéstrale a Candy su habitación yo tengo que salir de nuevo para arreglar algunos asuntos, los veo a la hora de la cena.

-Muy bien..

-Bueno me retiro.

-Duque, digo Padre gracias.

-Hijo….

-Vamos Candy

-Richard amigo cuanto tiempo..

-Igualmente Edward

-Dime amigo que te trae por aquí

-Amigo recuerdas la promesa que te hice hace años.

-Richard no me digas que tu…

-Cariño que pasa…?...Richard…?

-Aurora Richard vino por la promesa

-Richard….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Advertencia: El siguiente Capitulo contiene algunas escenas algo subidas de tono**__**, si esto hiere su sensibilidad absténgase de leer. Gracias**_

_**Capítulo IV**_

-Vaya Terry esta habitación es enorme.

-Y es solo para ti pecosa

-Terry…

-Mmm

-Me alegra lo bien que te estas llevando con tu padre.

-Gracias, debo admitir que no es fácil, pero mi padre se ha comportado como una persona normal últimamente.

-Terry…

-Está bien lo siento…Candy

-Mmm

-Harías el honor de complacer una petición de este tu humilde caballero

-No estoy seguro, pero me parece que es ella, sus ojos son muy parecidos a los tuyos Aurora y el cabello es igual al de Edward.

-Ooh Richard…-decía Aurora entre sollozos-…por fin el tiempo ha sido bueno con nosotros no crei que podría volver a verla.

-Donde esta…?...Cuando podremos verla…?

-Ahora está en nuestra villa, la que está cerca de aquí, esta con Terry, no les dije que venía a verlos, ellos creen que estoy terminando unos negocios, pero preferiría que la vieran este lunes en el colegio, ya que pedí a las madres superioras que ella pasara el quinto domingo conmigo y mi hijo, porque al parecer he notado cierta atracción entre ellos, asi que quiero estar al tanto de que pasa, además quiero que disfrute este día ya que como me menciono mi hijo ella ha tenido mucho sufrimiento en su vida.

-Tan cerca de nuestra felicidad, pero tan lejos, como me gustaría verla para sanar todas sus penas, no verla sufrir nunca más.

-Muy pronto la veras, Edward, el lunes yo iré con ustedes al colegio, pero primero deben saber que no todo es tan fácil, ella ha sido adoptada.

-Dime mi lord, que deseas

-Un beso de esos dulces y rojos labios que me han hechizado desde el momento en que los vi.

-Debo asegurar mi lord que su petición no es del todo indiferente para mí, pero considerando la situación y el lugar en donde estamos, me temo que debo rechazar su proposición.

-Jajajaja

-Terry no te rías.

-Vamos Candy sonaste muy chistosa

-Bueno, debo admitir que soné como la tía abuela

-Jajajaja peor

-Terry….te voy a matar

(Estos dos empezaron a correr por toda la habitación como dos pequeños niños sin notar que alguien los escuchaba detrás de la puerta, rememorando cada momento feliz que vivió junto a una dulce americana justo en esa misma villa, siendo esas cuatro paredes testigo de ese amor que creció y se quedó allí mismo).

-Toc

-Terry alguien llama a la puerta, escóndete, voy a abrir

-Buenas Tardes señorita Candy

-Duque, digo Richard, buenas tardes

-Es cómoda tu estadía…?

-Todo está perfecto

-Muy bien he preparado una salida para dentro de una hora, la espero abajo y haga el favor de informarle a mi hijo que es de mala educación husmear detrás de la puerta y que procure salir cuando usted se vaya a cambiar.

(El duque realizo un gesto que ni en los más locos sueños de Terry se hubiera imaginado, le guiño el ojo a Candy en señal de complicidad y aunque Terry no podía alcanzar a ver mucho este gesto si lo noto)

Candy con su cara muy sonrosada de la vergüenza le asintió al duque y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Creo que debo alistarme

-Muy bien te dejare sola

-Terry

-Mmm

Candy en ese momento lo beso, no como los besos que se dieron antes este iba cargado de pasión, desesperación, anhelo, se sentía la necesidad de estar juntos, Candy se atrevió a pasar sus brazos por su cuello y acercarlo más a ella, lo necesitaba cerca, sentía que si lo soltaba lo perdería para siempre, amaba a ese hombre, más que a su propia vida. Terry sintió su desesperación, como ella aproximaba sus cuerpos, no quiso rechazar este gesto, se voy tentado a bajar sus manos. Sintiendo su aliento muy cerca uno del otro no soportaron un segundo más, ya no era felicidad lo que sentían era deseo, éxtasis con solo sentirse uno con el otro, poco a poco casi sin darse cuenta cayeron sobre la amplia cama, por su lado Terry trataba de incorporarse sin dejar de besar a la rubia quedando sentado en la orilla de la cama con la rubia encima de él con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, él envolvió con sus brazos la espalda de ella mientras la devoraba a besos que iban de sus labios a su cuello, con mucha delicadeza, para no asustarla viajo desde su nuca pasando por su hombros y cadera hasta llegar a su trasero, cuando toco esta parte pudo escuchar un gemir por parte de su Candy que lo hizo excitar más, le dedico una tierna mirada y noto como las verdes esmeraldas de Candy se tornaron tas oscuras e intensas por la excitación que no pudo contenerse y empezó a desatar la cintas que sujetaban su fino vestido veraniego, una vez que hubo terminado su trabajo, deslizo el primer hombro del vestido, luego el segundo hasta que frente a él se descubrió la visión más hermosa sobre la tierra, sus muy generosos pechos sujetados por un complicado corsé que la hacía ver más deseable para él, así que no dudo y se abrió paso por esa parte del cuerpo de la pecosa, en esos momentos Candy no pensaba en nada más su mente estaba en blanco y podía ver como su Terry la devoraba con cada beso que a ella la hacían desfallecer, estaba tan perdida en todo lo que ocurría que no se dio cuenta cuando con sus manos había empezado a tocar por debajo de la camisa de él, ambos se miraban y continuaban besándose, no perdían el tiempo querían sentirse el uno al otro…pero por desgracia para ellos, fueron interrumpidos por unos toques en la puerta, Candy se incorporó rápidamente, se colocó una bata de baño que estaba sobre su cama y respondió a la puerta.

-Señorita me manda el duque que la ayude a arreglarse para esta tarde.

-Oh Maritza, seguro pero antes podrías traerme unas fresas es que desde que llegue las vi en la cocina y estoy antojada disculpa mi atrevimiento.

-No hay problema, vuelvo enseguida

-Bien….-Luego de que se fue-…Terry ya puedes salir

Ambos se vieron rojos de la vergüenza, pero Terry tenía una mirada diferente indescifrable, alcanzo a musitar entre dientes, lo siento, y partió rápido a su cuarto

Candy no logro entender su actitud, pero se dijo que ya tendría tiempo para hablar con él, debía arreglarse ya que no quería llegar tarde a su primera cita con el duque y su "Hijo".

Toc Toc –Estas lista…?

-Sí, Terry…?

-Mmmm

-Sabes a donde vamos…?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, últimamente mi padre está lleno de sorpresas

-Mmm, bajemos pues

-Buenas tardes ya están listos

-Si padre

-Muy bien, Candice desde cuando no vas a una feria...?

-Feria…?

-Si ha llegado una en estos días, yo normalmente no la frecuento pero como tú eres nuestra invitada crei que te gustaría ir allá, en vez de a un aburrido baile de etiqueta

-Este que bueeno…

-Que dices, te gustaría ir

-Terry…

-Vamos Candy será divertido

-Bien….!...vamos a la feria….

-Suban al coche -Robert, vamos a la feria

-A la feria señor…?

-Si Robert a la feria

-Edward crees que realmente sea ella

-No tengo duda Aurora, Richard jamás nos ha fallado

-Es que ya hace tiempo que la daba por pérdida, saber que ahora está a punto de regresar con nosotros.

-Hay algo que me perturba

-Que es Edward…?

-Esta adoptada

-Sí pero no creo que se opongan a que este con nosotros

-Sí y pero y si no...

-Tranquilo amor, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien

-Gracias Aurora, ahora, recuerdas la dirección que nos dio Richard…?

-Si aquí esta, el Hogar de Ponny

-Mmm he escuchado de él no está muy lejos, vayamos allí terminaremos de atar los cabos sueltos.

-Hemos llegado señor

-Gracias Robert

-Vamos chicos

Candy tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba sorprendida hacia mucho que no iba a la feria, desde que, bueno asistió con Anthony, sus ojos se cristalizaron, Terry se dio cuenta de esto

-sucede algo Candy…?

-La última vez que vine a una feria fue con Anthony, sabes me alegra que estés aquí conmigo porque…- Calló- Terry mira algodones de azúcar, vamos compremos uno

-Candy espera no corras

-Jajaja, vamos no seas tortuga

Mientras tanto Richard tomaba un café en uno de los puestos de venta, observando cómo estos dos jóvenes jugaban y se divertían…hasta que…

-Jamás espere encontrarte aquí…

-Eleonor…

-Señora Ponny, señora Ponny

-Jimmy que son todos esos gritos

-Hay dos señores extraños en la puerta

-Como…Vamos a ver

-Buenas tardes

.Buenas tardes, es usted la señora Ponny

-Asi es

-Mi nombre es Edward Hardley y ella es mi esposa Aurora

-Muy bien en que puedo servirle señor Hardley

-Veraz hace 16 años llego aquí una niña, rubia ojos verdes, tenía la sonrisa más encantadora posible, era un ángel… Mi ángel…-Edward no aguanto las lágrimas ni un segundo más… Por favor dígame que mi Candy estuvo aquí, por favor…

La hermana María llevo ambas manos a su boca _–Candy mi niña por fin vinieron por ti- _Pensó.

-Pasemos adentro por favor, asi podremos explicarnos mejor, además está haciendo mucho frío, Jimmy por favor trae dos tazas de chocolate

-Enseguida señora Pony

-Bien, por su descripción puedo coincidir en que hace mucho llego aquí una niña con esos rasgos pero necesito saber más- Explico la señora Pony

-No sabemos mucho al respecto, solo puedo contarle la historia desde donde se...

_** FLASH BACK**_

MI esposa y yo celebramos el ser una familia feliz y completa, éramos muy dichosos lamentablemente la situación en nuestro país estaba empeorando, por cómo estaban las cosas mi empresa, por la que había trabajado tanto caería en la ruina, no podía darme ese lujo y menos con el hecho de que tenía una familia que cuidar así que partimos de nuestro país en busca de mejoras, y así darle lo mejor a nuestra hija... Candice, así le decíamos nos parecía una digna señorita por eso merecía ser tratada como tal.. Partimos una madrugada en un tren que nos llevaría a nuestro destino, el viaje duraría tres días lamentablemente, la noche del segundo día el tren se detuvo bruscamente, unos maleantes habían entrado por la fuerza, nosotros estábamos en primera clase así que poco sabíamos de lo que estaba pasando, uno de los sirvientes que fue a averiguar que pasaba nos contó todo... Esas personas tenían estrictas ordenes de llevarse consigo al señor y la señora Hardley, quede estupefacto, no sabía que hacer o decir, mi esposa me miro con la misma preocupación cuando por fin logre reaccionar pregunte

-A quienes buscan..?

-Al señor y su señora

-Muy bien, tu madre está contigo

-Así es

-por favor pídele que venga

-Enseguida

El joven fue lo más rápido posible y así de rápido llego su madre mi esposa no sabía acerca de lo que estaba planeando hacer, pero era la única solución

-Aquí estoy señor

-Cuál es tu nombre

-Marcela señor

-Muy bien Marcela, esta enterada de que buscan a mi esposa y a mí

-Si señor

-Muy bien algo me dice que ellos o aben de la existencia de Candy

-Edward no...!

-Aurora es la única solución también me duele pero debo proteger a Candy, la amo con toda mi alma no dejaría que le sucediera nada malo

-Mi amor pero...

-Lo siento Aurora, Marcela por favor llévate a Candy, cuídala, si salimos de esta tenlo por seguro que la buscaremos y te pagaremos todos tus servicios, huye por favor.

-Enseguida

La mujer huyo por la puerta trasera y se perdió en la bruma de la noche, llore en silencio junto con Aurora esa había sido la decisión más difícil que había tomado en mi vida, ya no quería vivir pero todo era por Aurora, debía ser fuerte, justo después forcejaron la puerta y allí nos pusieron unos pañuelos con un olor algo extraño no recuerdo mucho solo que desperté en una cabaña vacía y muy olorosa.

-Aurora -Aurora -Gritaba

-No gastes saliva ella no esta

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado

-Stephen

-Vaya que buena memoria tienes...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo V**_

-Vaya que buena memoria tienes...

-Que estás haciendo...?

-Fácil, estoy negociando

-Stephen estás loco, donde esta Aurora, déjame ir

-Ya va, Ya va, primero hay que hablar

-Muy bien cuanto quieres...?

-Porque crees que es dinero...?

-Dime acaso piensas en otra cosa

-Pues gracias a Dios que no...

-Entonces

-Te seré claro quiero tu empresa

-Mi empresa...?...Stephen he trabajado duro por ella, mi esposa, mi...mis trabajadores

-Fácil tus trabajadores seguirán allí, solo que ahora trabajaran para mí, y lo de tu esposa, sabes es muy linda podría hacerte el favor de encargarme de ella

-Stephen por dios eres mi hermano

-Cállate...! -Lo golpeo- Jamás vuelvas a decir la palabra hermano nunca te quise ni te querré, solo quiero lo que tú tienes, así que dime de una vez donde están los malditos papeles de la empresa

-Jamás...!

-Muy bien- Tráiganla-

-Edward amor

-Aurora

-Hey hey no tan rápido -Stephen la sujeto por el cabello y le apunto con un arma en el cuello -Habla a tu adorada muere

-No...Aurora no por favor, está bien te diré

-No Edward no

-Cállate Zorra- Grito Stephen

-Están...

En eso se escuchan sirenas, golpes y pisadas

-Salgan todos con las manos en la cabeza

-Demonios, Edward esta me la pagas... Escapemos muchachos

En ese momento no me importaba nada corrí y abrace a Aurora el amor de mi vida, alguien hablaba tras de mí, no lograba escucharlo

-Edward...Edward

-Richard amigo eres tu...?

-Si soy yo, vayamos a casa

-Y...y Stephen...?

-Lo siento escapo, los que andaban con el fueron atrapados y ahora van camino a prisión, no pudimos dar con él, pero lo seguiremos buscando.

-Edward sé que estas mal pero necesitamos que hagas una última cosa

-Seguro

Edward debía reconocer un cuerpo que fue hallado a pocos metros del tren, era ella Marcela, yacía sin vida con una herida de bala en la cabeza, si ella estaba ahí, donde estaría Candy

-Candyyyyy -Gritaba Edward -Oh hija donde estarás

-Amigo quien es Candy...?

-Richard Candy es mi hija mi más preciado tesoro, y ahora no esta

-Edward, te promete entonces que no descansare hasta verla de nuevo en tus brazos...

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Eso es todo lo que se de ella, también sé que junto con ella iba una muñeca de trapo muy linda se la hizo mi esposa, recuerdas amor

-Asi es le borde su nombre, Candy

-Sera por casualidad esta muñeca -La señora Pony saco de entre sus cosas aquella vieja muñeca que seguía siendo el recuerdo de su dulce Candy.

-Por dios Edward esta es...es la muñeca de Candy esta es...

Edward no cabía de la emoción lloraba como un niño, por fin su pequeña volvería a ellos.

-Crei que los de tu clase no andaban por aquí

-Antes no lo hubiera soportado, pero decidí cambiar por Terry

-Terry...?

-Si míralo...

Eleonor observo a Terry y Candy estaban jugando tiro al blanco, Candy le tapaba los ojos a Terry y esto evitaba que anotara una casi al final logro ganar, para suerte de él era un monito, como pudo reírse de Candy, ella observaba todo esto embelesada.

-A mi parecer está enamorado

-Se parecen a nosotros -Dijo Eleonor sin pensar -Lo siento

-Sabes yo tampoco puedo evitar que esos recuerdos vuelvan a mi mente, Eleonor te he extrañado tanto...

-Richard esto no es debido… Debo irme

-Y que es debido...?... Eleonor, dime lo que es y te dejo ir

-Richard tienes una familia

-Por dios no es secreto para la sociedad entera que le pedí el divorcio a la duquesa

-Pero y el titulo...?

-Al diablo con él, renuncie a ti una vez por él, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo...

-Pero, pero

-Por favor déjame ganar tu cariño otra vez

-Oh Richard sabes que mi cariño siempre será tuyo, pero necesito pensar...

-Muy bien estaré en mi villa el fin de semana, el resto de la semana que viene en mi casa cerca del San Pablo debo vigilar muy bien a Terry...

-Hasta entonces

Y sin más ni más Eleonor partió, en busca de su carruaje tenía mucho que pensar.

-Vamos Candy no te molestes, yo no tengo la culpa de que sea igual a ti

-Maldita sea...!...que no me parezco a este mono

-Fuuuiiii... Pero que grosería

-Lo siento pero es que tú me sacas de mis casillas

-De que hablan chicos

-Papá...Nada en especial solo del gran parecido de Candy con este mono

El duque reprimió su risa

-Usted también, claro si son padre e hijo, no aguanto mas tus burlas Terry me voy- Y salió corriendo hacia la salida

-NO Candy espera

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla se le ocurrió una idea, corrió mucho más rápido y se escondió detrás de un gran árbol y cuando ella estuvo cerca la jalo de un brazo y la atrajo hacia él, y así la mantuvo prisionera entre su cuerpo y él

-Pecosa... Perdóname, sabes que te amo, pero no puedo evitar molestarte

Candy no respondía

-Candy por favor no me hagas esto

Nada

-Amor dime que tengo que hacer

-Repite

-Que...?

-Repite

-Ok

-Candy

-Candy

-Eres la chica más bella que ha cruzado por mi vida,

-Eres la chica más bella que ha cruzado por mi vida,

-Cada noche sueño contigo

-Cada noche sueño contigo

-Y

-Y

-Pienso en lo pobre y miserable que fue mi vida entes de conocerte

-Pienso en lo pobre y miserable que fue mi vida antes de conocerte

-Te amo más que a los cigarros y el alcohol

-Que...?

-Repite

-Ok... Te amo más que a los cigarros y el alcohol

-Por ti me vuelvo mujer

-Candy no voy a decir eso

-Dilo

-Candy...

-Mmm

-Dio un suspiro de resignación -Por ti me vuelvo mujer-Dijo muy bajito

-No escuche

-Bien...TE AMO TANTO QUE POR TI ME VUELO MUJER -Asi...?

-Jajajajaja... Terry eres un loco

-Pero soy tu loco, te amo, te amo, te amo

-Ya pues no te me pongas sentimental

-Pequeña tarzan pecosa...

-Jajajaja ya mi amor, yo también te requeté amo...muchisiiiimo

-Asi me gusta

-Amor

-Mmm

-Que te paso esta mañana cuando nos despedimos

-Porque lo preguntas...?

-Es que note en ti una expresión que jamás había visto, además te disculpaste...

-Candy jamás entenderías

-Dejame entender, por favor quiero saber que te preocupa.

-Nada me preocupa solo que, estoy tan apenado contigo

-Terry...

-Yo tengo más experiencia que tú en... bueno es sexo y...y yo me deje llevar como un loco, casi te hago mía de la manera menos decorosa en la sociedad, quiero que cuando eso suceda seas mi esposa, pero es algo más fuerte que yo, cuando estoy a tu lado no puedo resistirme, perdóname Candy.

-Terry mi amor no te has dado cuenta de cuanto te amo, si algo iba a pasar era porque ambos queríamos, no me importa la maldita etiqueta, yo nací con derecho a decidir sola, pero si deseas esperar hasta el matrimonio por mí, te estaré eternamente agradecida y debes de saber que por esos detalles es que te amo tanto, pero si algo llegara a pasar antes no te culpes, más bien alégrate, porque serás tú el que me dará felicidad todos los días de mi vida. TE AMO

-Yo también te amo, ahora vayamos donde papá que nos debe estar buscando.

-Sí, pero Terry...

-Mmm

-Estas seguro de lo que dijiste…

-De que…?

-De que por mi te volverías mujer

-Candy estás loca, si me vuelvo mujer no podría estar contigo como lo deseo

-Terry

-Jajajajaja ya vámonos Candy.

-Vaya se acordaron de mí

-Lo siento mucho duque

-Tranquila Candy, y dime como la estás pasando…?

-De maravilla, duque…?

-Le gustaría subir al carrusel conmigo

-Candy… -Dijo Terry sorprendido

-Por mí no hay problema, claro si Terry nos acompaña

-Terry… -Dijo Candy con ojos de súplica (Casi que pone los mismos ojos del gato con botas en sherk)

-Terruce Grandchester no es de caballeros hacer suplicar a una mujer

-Padre pero…

-Nada de peros vamos

-Si…! –Grito Candy

Había muchas personas observando la escena, algunos murmuraban acerca de la bondad del duque, otro acerca de su falta de ética y asi por el estilo, cuando termino la primera vuelta Candy invito a otras personas que se encontraban allí y al poco rato ya había personas de todas las edades subidas en el carrusel.

-Vaya eso fue divertido…

-Me alegra que te gustara, pero creo que ya debemos partir a la villa, mañana tienen que volver temprano al colegio, porque según tengo entendido tienen un proyecto por empezar

-A si el proyecto…

-Vamos Candy estás conmigo no hay nada de que aburrirse

-Muy bien, vamos a casa, allá esta Robert

-Buenas señor

-Robert vamos a casa

-Enseguida

Ya en la villa todos bajaron del coche y se disponían a regresar cada uno a su habitacion…

-Candy…

-Pasa algo Terry

-No solo quería desearte buenas noches y decirte que te amo

-Yo también, oye Terry sigues pensando en ser actor

-Es lo que más deseo en el mundo

-Ya le has comentado a tu padre de eso

-No aun no, no se como tome la noticia, además no quiero que me impida el estar contigo

-Terry no quiero que trunques tus sueños, quiero que seas el actor mas reconocido de esta época y las que siguen

-Eso espero, mientras disfrutemos el momento si…

-Por supuesto, te amo engreído

-Y yo a ti mona pecosa –Y fugazmente le robo un pequeño beso de los labios.

-Aaaaaa –Bostezo Candy ruidosamente –_Que linda mañana, ayer me la pase de maravilla, estoy ansiosa por ver a Terry de nuevo, mejor me cambio rápido no quiero perder tiempo, que es esto…? _–Pensó

Candy:

Aqui dejo el desayuno hecho especialmente para ti

Lo hice yo, prepare mucho porque se que te gusta comer

Bastante, Jajajaja, nos vemos dentro de un rato

Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con mi padre

TE AMO

Siempre tuyo Terruce.

-Ese Terry ya me las va a pagar, mientras tanto a desayunar…

…

-Vaya que bonito día hace, voy a dar una vuelta mientras espero a Terry, disculpa Maritza

-Si señorita

-Vamos tengo tu misma edad, dime Candy

-No puedo, el duque no me lo perdonaría

-Bueno entonces, cuando estemos solas dime Candy

-Muy bien Candy

-Bueno Maritza, podrías decirme hacia donde queda el lago…?

-Seguro, por la derecha hay una vereda de rosas, por allí derecho podrás encontrar la fuente El Eanorba, allí esta...

-Ok gracias, hazme otro favor si Terry pregunta por mi avísale donde estoy

-Seguro Candy

Candy prosiguió su camino en busca de la fuente y el lago, cuando estaba apunto de llegar escucho a alguien llorando.

-Hola

-Hola

-Estas llorando

-Oh no me malinterpretes estoy llorando felicidad

-Así que bueno.

-Me llamo Aurora Hardley


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo VI**_

-Me llamo Aurora Hardley

-Que nombre tan lindo, oye y no es por ser entrometida, pero porque lloras

-Estoy tan contenta que quiero gritarle al mundo mi felicidad, sabes hace mucho tiempo perdí a mi hija, era una inocente bebe, tan frágil y dulce, pasaron tantas cosas que mi esposo y yo tuvimos que separarnos de ella, pero gracias a Dios por fin la encontré, podre verla mañana, no es eso asombroso.

-Qué alegría, su hija sí que tiene suerte.

-Oye y que haces tú sola por aquí?

-Estoy visitando a unos amigos, su casa no queda lejos

-Y tus padres….?

-Mis padres…?...No lo se

-Como que no sabes…?

-Veraz soy adoptada, nunca supe de ellos

-Candy….!

-Terry…!

-Ven te tengo una sorpresa

-Enseguida voy, adiós Aurora espero verte de nuevo, te buscare, me gustaría conocer a tu hija.

Aurora estaba en shock total, como no se dio cuenta si era igual a ellos, cuando logro reaccionar ella ya se había ido, corrió pero solo pudo visualizar como se subía en su carruaje y partía.

-Hija mía eres tan linda, ya falta poco…

-Terry que me vas a mostrar

-Espérate

-Sabes que no me gusta esperar

-Si lo sé por eso lo hago

-Eres imposible

-Hemos llegado Joven Grandchester

-Gracias Robert, vamos Candy

El lugar era hermoso, Candy aun no sabía cuál era su sorpresa, pero confiaba plenamente en Terry, después de caminar unos cuantos centímetros frente a ellos aparecieron dos caballos de los más finos, preparados para dar una cabalgata

-Vamos Candy

-Terry creo que aún no estoy preparada para andar sola en un caballo

-Vamos no temas, yo estoy contigo además tu sorpresa está más adelante

-Bien pero no me vayas a soltar

-Ok

Recorrieron un trecho, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados, Terry le pidió bajarse del caballo y cubrió sus ojos con una venda.

-Terry...

-Mmm

-No pensaras secuestrarme o si...?

-Que...Candy mi amor yo no secuestro monos

-Grrrr engreído...

-Jajajajaja ya Candy puedes ver

-Terry esto es...

-Te prometí que iríamos de picnic un día no...?

-Si pero esto es demasiado...

Había flores por todo el lugar y un bello mantel de cuadros azul y verde, había tanta comida como te pudieras imaginar y postres de chocolate los favoritos de Candy.

-Cuanta comida

-Si la prepare toda pensando en ti...

-Quien lo diría el hijo de un duque cocina...

-Jajajaja viviendo solo tanto tiempo tenía que aprender y además teniendo una novia tan glotona como tu creo que debería de alimentarte bien...Jajajajaja

-Terry no soy glotona solo que no me gusta desperdiciar la comida -Dijo un tanto apenada

-Tranquila mi amor, además no quiero que te pongas flacucha como la insoportable de tu prima Eliza, yo te prefiero rellenita

-Terry...

-Dame un momento ahorita vuelvo...

-Ok -Candy siguió observando el lugar, voy como corría un hermoso manantial cerca de allí, una idea loca cruzo por su mente.

_-No debería, no es de señorita, dios sueno como la tía Elroy, pero es que, no Terry no tarda en llegar, aunque un chapuzón y me salgo...Es que tengo tanto tiempo sin nadar...Candy si sigues pensando no te atreverás, bien uno, dos, tres...No no me atrevo...Bueno que importa..._

Splash...Sonó el agua

-Demonios lo hice...Ahora como salgo...peor como le explico a Terry porque estoy mojada, bien le diré que me caí...el entenderá, aunque se burlara de mi por ser tan torpe

Splash...Otra vez el agua

-Jajajajaja, pecosa si eres inventadora

-Terry yo...yo me caí...

-Si como no desde hace rato te estoy viendo...

_** FLASH BACK**_

_**Terry Pov**_

Volvía de amarrar a los caballos, no quería que se escaparan, cuando regreso algo llamo su atención, se acercó más para ver, Candy estaba muy concentrada en algo

-Que estará pensando lo pecosa,- vio como trataba de tomar impulso para saltar- No puede ser esa chica es más revoltosa de lo que pensé, no creo que se atreva, aunque, bueno si salta salto yo también y si no...Igual la tiro...- Se disponía a salir a asustarla y lanzarla cuando escucho el sonido del agua -Se lanzó...Jejejeje- Está diciendo algo mejor me acerco para escuchar mejor

-Ahora como salgo...peor como le explico a Terry porque estoy mojada, bien le diré que me caí...el entenderá, aunque se burlara de mi por ser tan torpe

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Terry yo no sé qué decir

-Puedes empezar explicando por qué te lanzaste

-Es que, tenía ganas de nadar además del terrible calor que hace

-Candy nunca cambias

-Este y que haces tú aquí..?

-Fácil, crei que te habías lanzado al agua para llamar mi atención y para evitar que hicieras el ridículo salte contigo...

-Tonto –Candy le arrojo agua a la cara

-Así con que quieres jugar con agua –y asi comenzaron una guerra de agua

-Terry…no…ya…me rindo… me rindo….

-Jajajajaja

-No te rías me hiciste tragar agua

-Jajajaja

-Oye Terry tengo hambre

-Jajajajaja ya te habías tardado

-Terry..

-Ya vamos Candy… Ven te ayudo a salir

**EN EL CASTILLO HARDLEY**

-Edward… Edward

-Aurora que pasa que son esos gritos…?

-La vi, la vi

-A quién…?

-A Candice

-Como..?..Cuando…?.. Donde…?

-En la fuente El Eanorba

-Pero como…Explícate Aurora...

-Bien… Yo estaba allí llorando, claro de felicidad, y allí estaba una rubia muy pecosa, me veía con ojos enternecidos como tratando de descubrir el motivo de mis lágrimas, cuando le conté que lloraba porque por fin podría recuperar a mi hija se alegró de una manera tal por mí que me sentí como si la conociera de hace mucho, luego un joven la llamo, Candy, ella solo alcanzo a despedirse de mí y salió corriendo, yo estaba en shock, cuando alcance a reaccionar ya se había ido, es muy hermosa Edward

-Me imagino… Estoy tranquilo amor, mañana por fin podremos verla… Candy hija esperamos….


End file.
